EL Cerezo de Tanabata
by cerezo-zorro01
Summary: En el camino ninja es muy dificil, encontrar el amor, y aquellos que lo tienen deben aprovecharlo, despues de todo la vida de un ninja es corta /SakuNaru/ SakuMenma/ Este Fic participa en el Reto Mitología Japonesa del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.
**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa en el Reto  Mitología Japonesa del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas

 **El Cerezo en Tanabata**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerca del Rio Amanogawa (La Vía Lactea), se podía observar a una dulce joven princesa, de ojos color jade y cabello corto color rosa como las flores del Cerezo, y hacia juego con su nombre Sakura, vestía un hermoso kimono tejido por ella misma, de un color rosa claro liso, y con un hermoso Obi color Salmon, ella muy entretenida con su labor de tejer telas para su padre el Rey Kizachi , nunca tenía tiempo para salir y conocer personas nuevas lo que hacía que esa hermosa mirada color jade estuviera opacada con un deje de tristeza.

Su padre al notar la tristeza de su dulce princesa mando a llamar a una de las sirvientas a cargo de su hija, -¿Me mando a llamar, su majestad? Dijo una hermosa chica, de ojos color cielo y cabellos dorados recogidos en una cola de caballo, vestía un hermoso Kimono morado, con unas hermosas flores amarillas y un Obi de color amarillo…-Así es Ino, ¿necesito saber lo que ocurre con mi hija?...-¿A qué se refiere majestad? Pregunto Ino…-¿Por qué esa mirada de tristeza? opaca la luz de los ojos de mi hija, Dijo el Rey…-No lo sé, la princesa no me lo ah querido decir respondió ella…-Entonces ya puedes retirarte…-Antes de irme majestad, debo decirle, que tal vez esa tristeza de la princesa se deba al amor…-¿Que quieres decir Ino?...-Que su labor como tejedora para usted, ocupa todo su tiempo, y Sakura-sama no ah encontrado el amor o alguien que la ame, claro está solo son suposiciones mías…-Tal vez tengas razón, llama a Sai dile que venga…-Si mi señor, dijo Ino con una reverencia.

Mientras Ino buscaba a Sai, el Rey escribía una carta en su despacho, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, dio el permiso a que entraran al lugar…-Aquí estoy su majestad, ¿Me ah mandado a llamar? Dijo un chico de tes blanca y ojos negros cabellos de igual color, vestia un kimono negro con rayas grises...Así es Sai, necesito que entregues esta carta a los pastores, Minato y Kushina que viven al otro lado del Rio Amanogawa, mientras terminaba de escribir…-Si, su majestad dijo Sai…-Otra cosa no quiero que mi hija se de cuenta, dij el Rey…-No, se dara cuenta Majestad dijo Sai mientras se iba hacer lo pedido por el rey.

Ya en la noche, la princesa había regresado al castillo para cenar con su adorado padre, y poder entregarle su hermosa creación…-Padre, este es lo que eh tejido para ti hoy dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba al Rey una hermosa tela lisa de color aguamarina con un hermoso bordado de flores.

-Esta hermoso hija mía, dijo el rey con una sonrisa, que se le borro al notar como la sonrisa de su hija era melancólica…-Al notar como su padre le miraba preocupado, Sakura forzó una sonrisa y le invito a que se sentaran en el comedor para cenar.

Después de un largo dia, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación viendo desde su ventana el rio de estrellas, con mirada melancolica…-Tu mirada delata tu tristeza, escucho como decían detrás de ella, lo que capto su atención y respodio, -Nunca cambiaras Ino…-No! Nunca, y ¿porque esa tristeza amiga?...-Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes Ino…-Sabes que tu padre se preocupa al verte asi…-Lo se, pero ya no puedo ocultar como me siento dijo Sakura mientras una lagrima solitaria bajaba por sus ojos…-Ten fe veras como las cosas pueden cambiar, y en un futuro encontraras el amor dijo Ino mientras abrazaba a su amiga…-Cuanto tiempo has dicho lo mismo Ino, y durante años que se hacen siglos no encuentro a nadie, dijo con voz quebrada por el llanto…-Sakura susurro Ino mientras abrazaba a la princesa, hasta que cansada de tanto llorar la princesa se quedo dormida.

Al dia siguiente se levanto y después de acearse y desayunar, iba saliendo del castillo al rio Amanogawa, para seguir con su labor, pero su padre la detuvo…-Hija mia, hoy tengon un pedido especial que quiero que hagas...-Claro padre tu diras de que se trata, ¿una tela en especial, que deseas que borde?...-No, hija mia hoy quiero que descanses, siempre trabajas fuertemente para tu viejo padre, creo que debes descansar un poco, dijo el rey con una sonrisa…-¿De verdad padre?, pregunto no pudiendo creer lo que el rey le pedia…-Si, ve al rio y descansa Hija mia, dijo el rey mientras la abrazba y se despedia.

Como le pidió su padre la princesa se fue al rio, pero esta vez fue con sus dos mejores amigos Ino y Sai, los tres iban hacer un picnic, cuando llegaron al rio prepararon todo, y después de comer y contar historias decidieron jugar con un frisbee, Sai lo lanzo muy lejos de la princesa Sakura, cerca de la orilla del rio al agacharse para agarrarlo no se dio cuenta y otra persona también se lo recogió quedando sus manos una junto a la otra entrelazando sus dedos, dándoles un escalofrio a ambos, al levantar la vista la princesa de ojos jade, se topo con unos ojos color azul claro que al verlos te absorbían a un mundo lleno de pecado y de sinceridad, que pertenecía un chico de cabellos dorados desordenados, vestia un kimono un poco desgastado de color negro. Los dos al notar que sus manos seguían juntas se sonrojaron, el con el mayor cuidado soltó el frisbee dejándolo en manos de la princesa.

-Disculpa dijo el chico con una sonrisa encantadora, y sincera…-No, te disculpes y muchas gracias dijo ella…-Mucho gusto soy Menma Uzumaki dijo el con una sonrisa…-El gusto es mío, yo soy Sakura dijo ella también con una sonrisa que dejo embobado al muchacho…-Como el árbol de flor mas bello dijo el logrando un sonrojo en la princesa.

Desde ese momento ambos se enamoraron sin saberlo y poco a poco sus sentimientos fueron creciendo, hasta el punto de Amarse como locos, pasando unos meses Menma el simple pastor que vivía al otro lado del rio amanogawa y Sakura la princesa Tejedora se casaron, pero debido a su amor por su esposo, empezó a desatender su obligación y dejo de tejer para su padre lo que causo la furia del Rey, y separo a los enamorados enviando a Menma al otro lado del rio con sus padres, mientras su hija Tejia en una de las habitaciones del castillo.

A pesar del tiempo Sakura Todos los días lloraba por lo que había hecho su padre, al separarla de su esposo, siempre le rogaba que los dejara estar juntos, Y un día el rey al ver la tristeza de su hija le permitió ver a su amado Menma, pero el trato era que ella debía seguir tejiendo para él, y solo podrían verse si ella terminaba su trabajo, y una vez cada siete del mes siete, ella podría ver a su amado, a la orilla del rio Amanogawa.

Como su padre prometió, llego el tan esperado dia, al anochecer la princesa fue al encuentro de su amado, pero al llegar a la orilla del rio, se dio cuenta de su desdicha, pues si veía a su amado, pero no podía tocarlo pues el estaba al lado contrario al de ella, y no había puente alguno para cruzarlo, gruesas lagrimas brotaban del hermoso rostro de la princesa, un bandada de urracas al ver la tristeza de ella, fueron ayudarla, e hicieron un puente con sus alas, para que los amantes pudieran cruzarlo, cada uno corrió al brazo del otro en medio del puente hecho por las aves, al terminar la noche se separaron, con un beso y una promesa de que cada año allí se encontrarian, y las urracas prometieron venir cada año ayudarlos, pero solo lo harian, si no llovia.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltada, que era ese extraño sueño que había tenido, se preguntaba mientras se levantaba de la cama, aun adormilada se dirijio al baño, mientras a su mente llegaba recuerdos de cómo ese chico llamado menma, tan parecido a Naruto, le tomo la mano cuando lo conoció, o como la besaba…-Vamos Sakura despierta solo fue un sueño lo que tuviste, se decía así misma mientras se lavaba la cara, además todo esto es culpa de Kakashi-Sensei y Tsunade-Sama, si no fuera por ellos no tendría que estar soñado con Naruto, y que era una princesa.

Después de ducharse y desayunar, se estaba colocando sus sandalias ninjas cuando escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta, al abrir vio a su mejor amigo Naruto…-Hola Sakura-chan, venía a recogerte para ir al último ensayo de la obra, dijo él con una sonrisa…-Claro vamos ya iba de salida dijo ella con seriedad.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por la aldea, mientras los lugareños los saludaban con respecto, ambos devolvían el saludo…-Sakura-chan puedo preguntar ¿si te molesta que ambos hagamos la obra juntos?...-¿Porque la pregunta? Respondió ella con una pregunta…-Solo que pienso que no está bien, que tu y yo nos tengamos que besar durante la obra por obligación dijo él con un matiz de tristeza que no fue notado por ella, pero con sus palabras Sakura sintió como una daga al corazón, pero no tomo en cuenta ese sentimiento.

-No creo que sea para tanto, solo es una misión que nos dio el Sexto Hokage, Kakashi-Sensei y La Quinta Hokage, Tsunade-Sama, y como Ninjas debemos cumplirla fue la respuesta de ella, lo que causo tristeza en Naruto…-Tienes razón solo es una simple misión dijo Naruto molesto, cosa que noto ella…-Naruto, ¿por qué tan molesto? Pregunto ella…-Por nada fue su corta respuesta mientras seguían caminando en total Silencio.

Sakura mientras seguían caminando, pudo observar como las casas y puestos del pueblo ya estaban arreglados, para recibir el Tanabata, habían tiras de papel donde estaba escrito los deseos de las personas, y ya estaban colgando a las ramas del árbol de bambu y otras decoraciones, ese dia era especial pues después de dos años de la guerra era la primera gran celebridad que se festejaría en ese tiempo, además que se haría una gran obra de la historia de amor de la princesa y el pastor, en las cuales Naruto y Sakura eran los protagonistas.

Después de una caminata en total silencio, llegaron a la mitad de la plaza donde estaba un gran escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la tan esperada, obra de teatro…Al verlos llegar Ino, les grito que se apuraran.

-Al fin Llegan Naruto, Sakura al escenario ahora tenemos que hacer el último ensayo grito Ino, quien era la encargada de la obra, mientras los demás chicos la ayudaban, los chicos hicieron la tarima, Sai era parte de la obra, Kiba encargado de las luces, Shikamaru el escritor de la obra, Hinata la encargada de hacer los trajes junto a Tenten, e incluso extorsionaron a Kakashi-sensei para que fuera el padre de la princesa.

Los ensayos comensaron todo iba bien hasta que justo en el momento de la despedida, apareció Sasuke y el equipo Taka, interrumpiendo el Beso final…-Sa, Sa, Sasuke-kun dijo Sakura tartamudeando toda roja y lanzando a Naruto de un puño contra la pared…-¿Que sucede aquí? Pregunto Sasuke con su habitual seriedad…-Sasuke-kun Veras esto es un mal entendido dijo Sakura con pena…-¿Estás segura cerecita? Pregunto con burla Karin, causando el enfado de Sakura…-Solo es un malentendido tomate andante, grito Sakura…-Aquien le dices asi? Frente de Marquesi…-A ti, tomate andante, Y no soy frentona grito molesta Sakura…-Si es un maletendido, entonces ¿por qué ibas a besar a mi primo? pregunto con sonrisa Malevola Karin…-Porque es una obra, además quien en su sano juicio besaría a Naruto dijo Sakura sin pensar, sorprendiendo a todos por lo dicho, y mas porque en ese justo momento Naruto, se estaba reincorporando del golpe…-Sakura tiene razón dijo Naruto, después de todo esto solo es una obra termino de decir con voz seca, mientras con la cabeza gacha se iba tras el escenario.

-Sakura, no debiste decir eso dijo Sasuke, mientras iba tras Naruto y todos sus amigos la miraban con reproche…-No fue mi intención susurro Sakura con una mirada Triste, y un dolor en el corazón al escuchar como la llamo Naruto.

Las horas empezaron a correr rápidamente, y el dia dio paso a la noche, ya todos estaban listos, los aldeanos estaban en sus puestos alrededor de la tarima, junto a varios maestros ninjas y al equipo Taka, y la obra dio el comienzo, mientras Sakura actuaba, Naruto estaba atrás del escenario faltaba poco para que el saliera.

-Teme necesito un fravor, dijo Naruto…-¿Qué quiere, Dobe? Pregunto Sasuke…-Sal a escena por mi pidió el…-No lo hare, fue su corta respuesta…-Por favor teme, se que viste el ensayo asi que podras actuar, dijo Naruto…-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?, Pregunto sorprendido…- No eh bajado la guardia dijo Naruto con media Sonrisa…-Aun asi no Tomare, tu lugar dijo Sasuke…-No estás tomando nada, yo te estoy pidiendo que actúes tu, dijo Naruto…- ¿Es por ella cierto? Pregunto…-Estoy seguro que un beso tuyo Teme, la hara feliz, susurro con tristeza…-Bien lo hare, pero solo eh venido porque debo ser sincero dijo Sasuke…-Que quieres decir? Pregunto Naruto…-Yo no la Amo, fue la respuesta de Sasuke mientras se iba a cambiar.

Naruto solo vio alejarse, y susurro…-Al menos ella tendrá como recuerdo un beso Tuyo Amigo, mientras él también se iba del lugar, No quería ver esa obra y lo que pasaría.

La obra continuaba, y llego justo al momento donde el Frisbbe caía al lado del Rio, Sakura se dirijio a el y Justo cuando sus manos chocaron con las del que se suponía era naruto, no sintió nada, al levantar su mirada jade se encontró con unos ojos Negros como la noche, y cabello de igual color, lo que la sorprendió a ella y a todos los presentes fue que no se suponía que era Naruto el príncipe, entonces que hacia Sasuke ahí.

-Sasuke susurro Sakura viéndolo a los ojos, mientras observaba esos ojos tan oscuros, por su mente paso todos los momentos que Sasuke quiso matarla, y todos los momentos que Naruto estuvo para ella, también el recuerdo de ese chico llamado Menma tan parecido a Naruto y todo lo que en ese sueño le hizo sentir, entonces lo comprendió, No quería besar a Sasuke, No era a el a quien su corazón le pertenecía, Su verdadero Amor era Naruto.

-Perdoname fue lo único que pudo escuchar Sasuke de Sakura, salió corriendo y de un Salto, llego cerca de donde estaba Karin y le susurro: Se su princesa, y volvió a saltar empezando alejarse de la plaza, dejando a todos sorprendidos, la obra continuo con Karin como princesa y Sasuke como pastor.

Mientras tanto Sakura había corrido por toda la aldea hasta llegar al apartamento de Naruto, pero nadie salió, siguió buscando hasta llegar a las cabezas de los hokages, desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos susurro: Orihime-sama, Hikoboshi-sama por favor si me escuchan ayúdenme a encontrar a mi Naruto.

Y como si su suplica hubiera sido escuchada, un sinfín de luciérnagas aparecieron y empezaron a iluminar un camino, guiada por la curiosidad Sakura empezó a seguirlas y pasando por el bosque bajo de los rostros de los hokages cerca del rio que estaba en mitad del bosque, a lo lejos vio a Naruto arriba del puente viendo hacia el rio, con mirada apagada, ella corrió hacia el y en un grito lo llamo: Naruto.

Lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos y se giro hacia ella, sorprendido de verla agitada con sus cabellos rosas sueltos, y el hermoso Kimono, ella también lo miraba con su cabellos dorados revueltos, sus ojos azules intensos y el kimono blanco, mostrándole la pureza en un hombre.

Sin darle chance a que el dijera Nada corrió hacia el abrazndolo y robándole un beso, que lo sorprendió y luego simplemente y cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar, fue un beso algo torpe, por falta de experiencia, y por falta del aire que necesitamos para respirar se tuvieron que separar, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, viéndose directamente a los ojos Verde jade con Azul Cielo, no tuvieron que decir ninguna palabra, en sus miradas solo se podía observar el amor que ambos se tenían.

Ambos vieron hacia el cielo, y notaron el rio de estrellas , y que no había llovido, lo que significaba que los amantes se volvieron a juntar.

-Ashiteru Naruto-Baka…

-Ashiteru Sakura-Chan…

Se susurraron antes de volverse a besar, mientras cerca del rio todos sus amigos los observaban con una sonrisa, después de todo la verdadera misión era que Sakura descubriera sus sentimientos por Naruto.

* * *

Desde el puente hecho de alas de las urracas del Rio Amanogawa, los Amantes veian que la ayuda que le dieron a la joven Sakura, Habia funsionado, al menos Naruto y Sakura tendrían un futuro donde estarían juntos, sin la necesidad de alejarse.

 **FIN**

 **Nota: Mi primera historia para un reto espero les guste, me esforze.**


End file.
